The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to improvement of a suction nozzle device of such a vacuum cleaner for appropriately cleaning beddings such as a blanket.
Generally, vacuum cleaners include as an attachment a suction nozzle device which is used properly and detachably in accordance with an object to be cleaned, for the cleaning purpose, the suction nozzle device being coupled through a suction passage to the suction side of an electric blower located in a housing of the vacuum cleaner. One device of the type as is known in the art for cleaning beddings is so constructed that as shown in FIG. 1A a nozzle body 1 has a connection pipe 2 which is detachably coupled to the suction passage and a rotatable roller 3 is disposed in the nozzle body 1 so as to be rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the nozzle body 1. The rotatable roller 3 has on its circumferential surface a number of protruding portions, i.e., bosses, which are radially arranged at a predetermined angular interval in its cross-section as shown in FIG. 1B. The thus constructed device has a disadvantage that when used for a bedding with a lace-made cover, for example, the rotation of the rotatable roller 3 tends to become difficult because the bosses are cut into the stitches of the cover and the compulsory use results in the cover being damaged. In addition, the manufacturing of such a rotatable roller 3 is not easy because of its dependence upon only the resin injection formation and hence becomes costly.